


Ice Skates

by orphan_account



Series: Smillan One Shots [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt corrals Karen into going ice skating with him. Both have feelings for each other and are unaware that the other feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skates

“Oh, come on, Kaz. It’ll be fun!”  
Matt was trying to persuade Karen to go ice skating with him. She was refusing. “Matt, you know this. I can’t skate. I can hardly step onto the rink! Really. It’s not even the skates, it’s me that’s rubbish at it.” Karen bit her lip and stared at Matt.  
“Come on! I’ll teach you. Like swimming, that’s next on my list. And driving. We can’t get to swimming until we do skating! And I know you like driving, you did that one course with the pro...”  
Matt was using every excuse in the book. He said that he wanted to teach her, and that it would be fun. But really, Matt wanted to see Karen slide unsteadily across the ice, laughing. He wanted to hold her up by the elbows, her lean, lithe legs slipping and sliding around underneath her. He wanted to hold her hand while they skated, ending the outing with a passionate kiss - but that was far fetched. Matt knew that Karen wouldn’t want to go, and he would never have this experience with her.  
“Swimming! The last thing I want to do with you is go swimming! And driving... honestly, I think you’d crash the car.” She wrinkled her nose, but smiled. Matt smiled back. He knew she was kidding.  
“Kazza...”  
“Oh, fine! I’ll go ice skating with you. But I don’t have any ice skating shoes. You’re paying for the rentals if you’re making me do this.”  
“They’re called skates, Kazza.”  
“Matt!”  
Karen walked into her bedroom. The two were roommates, because when they were working on Doctor Who together it was easier to be able to go to the studio and to other places when they lived together. Matt smiled as he walked into his, putting on different clothes more fit for ice skating. Just a pair of trousers and a blue gray t - shirt, nothing special. He walked into the kitchen to find Karen, sitting on top of the wooden island engaged in something on her phone’s screen. She wore an ice blue sweater, long gray scarf and black leggings. Her fiery hair fell perfectly in front of her face. Matt stayed in the doorway for a while, gazing at her. Karen was so beautiful. Matt would do anything to be able to call her his girlfriend - or even better, his wife.  
Karen looked up from her phone and smiled. “Wanna go?” Matt blinked, and snapped out of his fantasy world, where him and Kaz were curled up on blanketed floor by a fire, clutching mugs of hot cocoa.  
“Yeah,” he said back. She put her phone under the waistband of her leggings, and Matt was mesmerized by this incredibly smooth action. She walked past him, his gaze following Karen’s eyes. She looked at him strangely, and he broke the stare. He shook his head slightly and followed her out of the house. He walked behind her, watching her hips sway side to side swiftly. Matt knew that he should not be doing this. He sped up and walked beside Karen. They stopped as Karen pulled out her key and locked the door behind them. Matt unlocked the car and sat in the driver’s seat, Karen sitting next to him. She pushed a button on the dashboard, turning on the radio. It was set to a classic rock station. Matt was surprised when he first heard the music she liked, he was expecting pop, or even indie; that wasn’t the case. But the two liked the same music, so for Kazza’s birthday that year Matt wanted to get her a Bose.  
Matt liked to concentrate while he drove, Karen knew that. She didn’t talk until he started a conversation, just to make sure she didn’t interrupt his thoughts. She looked at him, shyly, because he wasn’t looking at her back. She never got a chance like this, to look at him freely. Matt was so perfect, and Karen had a huge crush on him. Matt couldn’t know, she would be too embarrassed. But she was pretty sure that the fans knew, or at least thought so. It was hard to hide her feelings sometimes, and it would definitely be a challenge to during ice skating. She couldn’t skate, and Matt could, so she would be slipping and sliding all over the place. He would have to help her up, and hold her by the arm, and smile and laugh at her failed attempts of ice skating. Maybe they would even kiss - who knew? But Karen should stop daydreaming. Matt couldn’t have felt the same way. Matt glanced at her, taking his eyes away from the road for a second. He smiled at the girl beside him and pulled into a parking spot. Karen was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice how far they’d gone.  
The two roommates stepped out of the car. They walked towards the rentals stand. “One pair of figure skates and one pair of hockey skates, please!” Matt handed some money to the brunette running the stand. Karen opened her mouth to speak. “Matt! You’re making me wear figure skates? Aren’t those harder to skate in?”  
Matt laughed and put a hand on the stand, leaning on it as the cashier retrieved their ice skates. “Kaz, as much as I’d love to see you in a huge pair of ripped, old black hockey skates, I think figure skates would suit you much more.” Karen rolled her eyes, and the cashier laughed and handed them their skates. “Have fun, you two lovebirds!”  
Karen and Matt stopped and stared at the cashier. Karen wore a tight smile. Matt’s lips were pursed, but firmly pressed together. They were obviously holding back laughter, trying not to embarrass the cashier. She clapped a hand to her mouth and her eyes went wide. “Oh, my god! I’m sorry! Are you not... together?” On the last word, she winced. Karen chuckled quietly and shook her head. “I’m sorry! It’s just that you look... I mean, you’re so perfect for each.... you know what, don’t listen to me. Go! Have fun skating!” The cashier tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and her cheeks were red as she looked down. Kaz and Matt walked off with their skates and sat on a grey bench. The paint was peeling.  
“I can’t believe she thought we were together,” Matt laughed. Karen stopped tying up her skate. She thought about the cashier saying they were perfect for each other - Karen agreed, and she wished nothing but Matt to realize that too. But she didn’t know that he already did.  
“Hey, Kaz... you okay?” Matt held her by the chin and pulled her face up to meet his. Karen smiled. “Yeah! I’m good. C’mon, let’s go.” Matt put an arm around her and shook her. “Oh, alright, Kazza! Let’s skate!” He put his hands up, and Kazza laughed.  
Matt stepped onto the rink with ease. He motioned for Karen to come on too. “Matt, I swear I’ll fall.” She held out her hand and bit her lip. A strand of her blazing red hair was caught on her cheekbone, and Matt could only think about how beautiful she was. Everything about Karen was perfect, and Matt didn’t want to keep his feelings bottled up any longer. He took her hand and pulled her onto the ice. In doing so, she spun across the sleek surface into his arms - just like a scene from a movie, except for the fact that she fell due to her instability. The two laughed uncontrollably because of this, tears of laughter threatening to spurt from their eyes. Kaz yelped whenever she was close to falling, and screamed whenever Matt pushed her down the rink - it reminded him of bowling. But Karen was good at bowling - she wasn’t at all good at ice skating. Just seeing Kaz try to slide each foot down the ice made him smile and chase after her, swooping in to save her from hitting the surface of the rink. Eventually he allowed Karen to stop trying to learn how to skate, and Matt held his arm around Kaz’s shoulders, partly for security, but partly because it felt good. And he had a good excuse for nearly hugging her every second. ‘We should go skating more often,’ Matt thought. He looked at her again. Karen would bite her lip after getting up from the ice, her blue sweater slightly wrinkled, her long scarf tangled around her legs. Her hair was a little mussed and floating in front of her face. Snowflakes stood out in her bright red hair, only making her more beautiful. Nothing could ruin Kazza’s beauty, she was perfect in every way. Matt could hardly stand it anymore - he wanted to kiss her, to hug her, to have her head resting on his shoulder. He wanted them to hold hands, all ten fingers interlocked, held up in front of them. He wanted to nip her on the cheek whenever she made fun of him and for her to tackle him when he called her names - they would fall onto the couch and laugh instead of fight. Matt wanted to give up his bedroom and join Karen in her bed, making his a guest room, or another living room, or a room just for watching movies and eating popcorn and drinking soda together.  
It was getting late, and only Matt and Kaz remained in the rink. Karen pulled free from Matt’s grasp and attempted skating a few feet down the rink, but wobbled and flailed and shrieked. Matt laughed and caught up to her, sprawled out on the ice, her arms placed carelessly around her. Matt knelt down, but instead of offering his hand to help her get up, he leaned down and kissed her. At first Karen’s eyes remained wide, but they closed at Matt’s touch. Her arms reached up and she found her hand in Matt’s hair, one on his head and one resting on his back. He helped her sit up on the rink, still kissing her; Kazza’s lips were soft and sweet. Her lips tasted like sweet candy and cream soda. Karen smiled as she kissed Matt, she had wished to do this for a long time. Both of them had, but neither of them realized that the other had felt the same way. Now that they both knew, they felt better than ever. Except for Karen, her legs were freezing sitting on the rink. She started to stand up, completely in sync with Matt, and she pulled away. The two looked into each other’s eyes, and smiled. Karen laughed as her forehead met Matt’s and they kissed again. Hands clutched together, they skated slowly to the edge of the rink and stepped off of the ice. “Man, it feels good to be on normal ground again,” Karen giggled. Matt smiled at her in the way he always had, in a way that showed how much he really cared for Karen, how much he loved her, but Karen never realized what it meant until now. When it was shoved right into her face, and of course, she embraced it. They walked back to return their skates, holding hands as they walked towards the stand. The cashier took their skates, and as she looked up to wish them a good night, the girl at the counter noticed their hands clasped together and their heads leaned against each other. “I was right!” She gasped, and smiled with an open mouth.  
“I guess you were,” Matt said, gazing at Karen, and this time she gazed back. She didn’t have to hide her feelings anymore. “I guess we are together now.” The girl holding their ice skates smiled.  
“What do you mean, ‘I guess’? We’re together and you know it, Badger. Don’t you deny it.” Karen poked him right on the nose.  
“I don’t want to, Kazza.” Matt kissed her lightly. The cashier was smiling as if she knew they belonged together, that they were both wishing for this moment since the first time they met.


End file.
